The present invention relates to user interface elements, and more particularly, this invention relates to methods for showing such elements.
When users work with web sites, operating systems, word processing applications, or any other application, it may be difficult to determine which items, icons, words, etc., displayed on the screen have functionality associated with clicking the item (clickable), icon, word, etc. Many of these items have tags associated with them that offer “hover help” or other tags like “submit” buttons. However, the user must first know that the item is clickable so that the user can hover over the item to bring up the help or other additional functionality. Therefore, it would be beneficial to users to be able to easily determine all of the items at once which may have additional functionality associated with clicking the item.